You and your scarf
by Geebrowtar
Summary: De-anoning from the kink meme. Kink: Morty/Falkner, scarf bondage.


The only thing he was conscious of as he came to was the feeling of the soft fabric enveloping his wrists and the dull pain of an incoming headache. When he bothered trying to move his arms, he realised that not only were his wrists tied together, but they were tied to something else too. What it was, he had no idea. He opened his eyes but darkness still surrounded him. Only then did he realize that whatever was on his face was the same thing covering his wrists. Frowning, he turned his head to his left, groaned and then felt a weight settle on his stomach. Realization washed across his mind as he understood what was going on.

"….Morty." he said, calmly, as he felt a hand snake up his bare, he noticed, chest, brushing his nipples on the way and then settling on the crook of his neck.

"Yes?" came the nonchalant response.

"Your scarf is way too long."

His only response was a chuckle before he felt soft lips on his own. He sloppily returned the kiss, not even bothering trying to get an explanation for this. He didn't need one. Falkner knew pretty much what was happening and what was going to happen. He groaned slightly as he felt fingers on his chest, brushing the skin teasingly and a tongue lapping his lips, asking for entrance. He granted it and let the other's tongue explore his mouth, enjoying the feeling of it.

Falkner could feel his lungs begin to burn, demanding air. He knew Morty was soon going to need air too. They soon parted, panting, gasping for air. A trail of light kisses down his cheek, his chin, his neck, reminded him of his now numb, arms. He'd almost forgotten his wrists were tied together, probably to the bed post. He didn't have the time to mind it as he felt the other's lips on his collarbone, then teeth, grazing, nibbling on it. He felt the other suck and lick at the spot, probably trying to leave a mark there. Hands roaming across his body, stroking his ribs, his sides to finally stop when they reached his hips. The thumbs, however, continued their course, going under the hem of his boxers, stopping when they couldn't go any further, applying the slightest pressure on the flesh under them.

Ah, so Morty had also taken the time to remove his pants, probably while he was unconscious. He wondered in what state was the other. Was he naked? Fully dressed? All he could do was wonder as he felt those lips trail down his torso, stopping once they'd reached his nipples. He felt a quick lick on his left nipple, then on his right. The lips then continued their journey down his body. Falkner shivered, growing harder as seconds went, knowing just how much the blonde boy loved to tease him. He felt the thumbs on his pelvis move, as if a light massage. The blue-haired boy groaned in frustration at the fingers that were so close to the place where he wanted them to be.

"Just how long are you going to make me wait?" the younger of the two said, flushed under the fabric covering his face.

"Make you wait for what?" the other's teasing tone giving the question an even better reply than the answer itself.

Falkner only groaned, thrusting his hips up to tell the other just where he wanted that tongue, now teasing his belly button, to be. Even though he couldn't see, he could still feel the other smirk against his stomach and he could still hear the light chuckles from the other. He thought his wish had been granted has he felt the hands on his hips move and then tugging lightly at his boxers, slowly removing them. The rustle of sheets indicated him that the other was moving down. He shivered as his now fully erected dick was exposed to the cold air. He shivered again as he felt hot air, Morty's breathing on his cock. However, his hopes were shattered as he heard the other.

"Hmm, I didn't hear anything." Morty said, giving the blunette's erection a teasing poke.

Falkner almost growled in frustration. He knew bucking his hips wasn't going to get the other to do anything, but he still tried.

"I still can't hear anything~ So, what is it you want me to do?" the blonde said, pinning the other's hips.

Groaning, Falkner knew that he couldn't get through the teasing without saying anything, however embarrassing it was.

"Y-you know exactly what I want."

"Oh, do I?" the ghost-type trainer said, blowing softly on the throbbing member.

"Y-your tongue…mouth on my…co-ooaaah" his sentence was cut and turned into a moan as he felt a tongue on his aching erection.

"What was that? I didn't completely understand what you were going to say."

If looks could kill, and if the other could actually see it, he was sure Morty would be dead by now.

"I…"

"Hmmm?"

"I want you to suck my cock until I can't even say anything coherent anymore!" he blurted out, forgetting all of his pride.

"Woah, I never knew you could talk that dirty."

Falkner could only groan at that.

"I like it." was the last thing he heard before his cock was taken in the other's mouth.

Moaning loudly, Falkner could only bend his legs and curl his toes as the other continued his ministration down there. It wasn't long before he was but a shuttering mess, moaning louder and louder as the other worked his mouth up and down his length. His mind was hazy and his thoughts blurry as he could feel a pressure pit down his stomach. He knew he was close and the pleasure was so overwhelming that he could only think about how bad his body just wanted to get off. His breathing was now down to a hard and ragged panting, cut by moans and gasps as the feelings across his body brought him so close to the edge. So close.

He almost cried out in frustration as the other removed his mouth from his aching and throbbing cock. He felt so violent, hearing the other chuckle, that he almost thought it was a good thing that his hands were tied to the bed.

He could hear many things. The rustle of fabric, ah, so Morty had actually been wearing something. The other rummaging through the drawers. The zipper of the other's pants going down. The rustle the pants made as they were removed, followed by the boxers. A light 'plop' he registered as being the lube can getting opened.

Falkner shivered, knowing very well what was going to happen next. The only thing he didn't know was when it was going to happen.

He felt lube coated fingers probing at his entrance and finally going in. Groaning quietly at the intrusion, Falkner slowly began to push back on the slender digit. He then felt another one penetrate him, and then the two fingers going on a scissoring motion, stretching him and preparing him. A third finger was pushed in, the three digits pushing in and out. Through moans and pants, Falkner managed to say "E-enough, I'm ready..now, you, inside.."

He felt the fingers stop, then retire, before feeling something much bigger at his entrance. At this point, Falkner was growing tired of the blindfold. He wanted to see his lover's face while they did that. He hissed a little as he felt the other's cock entering him, pushing him until it couldn't go further. He felt the scarf get wet from the tears that formed in his eyes at the pain. He tried to adjust to the size, knowing the other was waiting for his signal. "…Move." He said, nodding.

He felt the blonde pull back, then push in again, thrusting. Slowly at first, then gradually faster. The pain was beginning to fade, being replaced by pleasure. He could feel the other change angles, looking for that particular spot that made him see stars.

His groans were slowly turning into moans and he could surely hear the other moan quietly under his breath. Falkner gasped as Morty's cock finally hit his prostate, his gasp quickly turning into a long moan as he saw white despite the darkness of the scarf.

"..scarf…ah remove—hng. Morty's face…I want to, aaah, see.." was all he managed to say, actually surprised at his own coherency, since he could barely form a decent thought as his mind was overwhelmed by the pleasure his body was feeling.

He then felt the scarf being brought up and had to close his eyes a second at the blinding light. He quickly reopened them and was greeted by the sight of his lover's flushed face, the lust in those purple eyes. He moaned at the sight, leaning in as the blonde brought his face close to his to kiss him.

It wasn't long before they both came. Morty came into Falkner as the latter came all over himself. The blonde collapsed on the blunette as they both rode off the afterglow.

"We should do this more often" Morty said, rolling off his lover. He untied Falkner's hands before laying back next to him.

"Maybe, but next time think of something more original than this" the younger said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend before falling asleep.


End file.
